


Homework

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ditto-SpiketteBuffy gets her own back on Spike and he wishes she’d done it sooner.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All hail Joss Whedon to whom all these characters belong; Luv ya Joss. 
> 
> RATING: NC-17 What can I say? I just like smut! 
> 
> FEEDBACK: If you would be so kind! 
> 
> PAIRING: Spike/Buffy. 
> 
> ARCHIVING: I’d be honoured! 
> 
> TIMELINE: Sequel to School’s Out. Takes place immediately after The Inca Mummy Girl. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Buffy gets her own back on Spike and he wishes she’d done it sooner. 
> 
> DEDICATION: For Miss Carmen (I’ll do you that threesome as soon as I run out of pairings)

**"Say it with me, girls. A man who is mean will be mean to me." – James Marsters**

Buffy lay in bed thinking; it was a Saturday and so no school, though she had homework to finish for Monday. Her thoughts turned to her latest adventure; The Inca Mummy Girl. Poor Ampata; she was just a girl, and now she wasn’t. Buffy sighed and thought some more about her life as the Vampire Slayer. She didn’t often have a lie in, but her Mom was away for two nights and after some persuasion had allowed Buffy to stay home alone, though with grave misgivings. Buffy had to be on her best behaviour and act responsibly “Yeah, right" she thought “As if I’m ever allowed to be anything else; I’m responsible for saving the lives of innocents everyday and yet don’t get any thanks for it."  
  
She lay there feeling ever more disgruntled and then as usual her thoughts turned to Spike; that bastard and what he had done to her. Taking her virginity * I liked it though, go away, not thinking that, it’s of the bad * and chaining her up and taking advantage and …. Ooh. She began to seethe at the injustice as well as become hot inbetween her legs at the thought of the feelings he had engendered. She turned over in disgust at herself and then sighed and got up to have a shower.  
  
Her thoughts hardly ever seemed to be away from Spike since that happened and she vowed revenge. What could she do that would allow her to get her own back. The more she thought about it as she washed herself down and shampooed her honey blonde hair, the more she came to the conclusion that * an eye for an eye * was the best policy.  
  
He had tied her up and she would do the same to him. She smiled in satisfaction at the outcome of her thinking and planned how she would go about it. After drying herself and wrapping her hair in a large fluffy bath towel she threw her robe on, put her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers and made her way downstairs to get some breakfast; well a cup of coffee anyway. She never really ate much, hardly even enough to keep her preter- natural strength up. If she had been an ordinary girl, a stiff breeze would have blown her away.  
  
After a pleasant day spent shopping with Willow and carrying out a few chores around the house for her Mom, Buffy got ready to patrol. She put some stakes in various convenient places and then picked up the sledgehammer her dad Hank had left behind in the shed. She set out for the park.  
  
Spike was minding his own business as usual, strolling along enjoying a smoke when out of nowhere something hard and heavy caught him on the back of the head. He went down as if poleaxed and never knew what hit him. A very pleased looking Slayer stood akimbo over his prone body holding the very heavy sledgehammer to one side. She’d lain in wait for ages, but it had been worth it; easy as pie, easy as one two three. Now to get him back to 1630 Revello Drive.  
  
She threw the sledgehammer behind a convenient bush and flung Spike over her shoulder in a fireman’s lift, thanking the Good Lord for Slayer strength. A very pleased Buffy made her way home at a fast clip. Amazingly she didn’t meet anybody, either alive or undead, on her way back to the house. She entered her house which was all quiet with her Mom being away and made her way carefully to the basement door.  
  
She turned the crystal knob and manoeuvred herself and Spike down the steps, making sure to hang onto the guardrail. She banged his head a few times on the wall, but that didn’t matter as he was unconscious anyway, but it wouldn’t do to fall, she didn’t want to damage any of Spike’s other parts. His noggin didn’t count. She let him fall to the floor where he lay, still out for the count. Her breath came hard, he had been rather heavy for her, she was only petite afterall. When she had recovered somewhat she proceeded to remove all his clothes. She paused when the only remaining item was his black denims.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and told herself not to be so stupid. Nobody was here to see her being naughty and anyway she had seen him before. She blushed as she remembered. She then knelt between his knees and started to open his button fly. Even unconscious the mound in his denims was awesome and she hesitated before shaking herself mentally and undoing the fastening.  
  
She fell back when his cock sprang up. She hadn’t been expecting it. He was unconscious for fuck sake, she thought. Shouldn’t it be lying there all dormant and soft. She stood up looking down at it and him quizzically. He cock massive and he didn’t wear any underwear; he was just a disgusting vampire and sooo beautiful to look at. She knelt down again eagerly and began to stroke his staff whereupon it immediately engorged. She sat back quickly on her heels. Best not do that as he might wake up.  
  
The thought of Spike waking up to find her stroking his cock sent her into a panic and she hauled off his jeans and pulled Spike’s inert body over to the wall. She had arranged a makeshift rope affair which she could easily remove she told herself, before her Mom got back. Just as soon as she’d had her vengeance on the bleached blond bastard.  
  
A niggly thought at the back of her mind kept asking why she didn’t just stake him. She couldn’t answer it and so refused to acknowledge it’s presence. Once she had Spike safely tied up she stood back to admire her handiwork and then stood admiring him. He was a piece of work, he really was. At least she’d had somebody handsome and competent as her first and not some fumbling college boy. She shook her head at her traitorous thoughts and went upstairs to get a glass of soda. Hauling deadweight vampires about was thirsty work.  
  
She took her glass into the living room and curled up on the sofa with a magazine. He wouldn’t be waking up for a bit and she thought it best to relax and preserve her strength. She would need it if he turned really nasty. She sipped and read and then looked up startled when she heard a loud angry shout.  
  
She replaced her glass on the coaster, careful of rings, Mom loved that coffee table. Threw her copy of Cosmo to one side and hurtled down the basement steps. She paused at the bottom, holding onto the rail and looking over at the chained vampire with widened eyes. Spike was growling and pulling on the ropes and generally acting demented. “SPIKE" she shouted. He looked up and met her eyes. He became dangerously quiet then and ground out “Slayer!"  
  
She continued to stand there uncertainly until he asked “What the fuck is going on?" giving her a murderous glare. She started to stammer and then held herself in check. This was ridiculous, she had kidnapped him and was going to torture him, why was she acting all nervous. She steeled herself and came forward in front of him, but not too close. “You’re my prisoner Spike" she said with a toss of her head.  
  
He looked at her in amazement and then threw back his head and roared with laughter. Of all the reactions Buffy had expected, this was not one of them. Her lips dissolved into a thin line at his audacity. How dare he laugh at her, when he was chained up and at her mercy. She moved forward and struck him openhanded across the cheek.  
  
He roared and reared back. “I’m going to fucking kill you missy, when I get outta here" he growled menacingly. “Yeah, well, I might just not let you go, so there" she replied with not much resolve. “Anyway, it’s your own fault Spike, you’re getting what you deserve" she told him, “You kidnapped me and tortured me and now I’m gonna do the same to you."  
  
“Yeah" he snarled with a curl of his lip “Well, as I remember pet, I don’t recall you complaining too much at the time." Buffy blushed under his knowing gaze. “Shuttup Spike, you’re just a pig." He grinned then and said “Well, come on luv, don’t let’s both hang around, let’s get on with the torture. Show me what you’ve got." Buffy just returned his look and thought to herself that she really hadn’t expected this. She’d forgotten how brazen and snarky and downright annoying he was. Why had she done this? She was having serious second thoughts, but didn’t want to let him see. He though smiled knowingly as he hung there stark naked under her gaze.  
  
That was another thing, she was doing her utmost to address him to his face, but her eyes kept dropping south. Dammit, why was that happening? He snickered and waited for her next move. His cock always seemed to be semi-hard; she hadn’t seen it flaccid once. Was it because he was a vampire or where all men like that. She didn’t know and it was really annoying to be so innocent. Must have an all girls together chat with Willow one of these days, she thought, get things out in the open. There must be stuff on the Internet that would enlighten them.  
  
Spike sighed and said “Come on pet, gonna stand there all day are you?" He then told her “I’m getting cold hanging here, it’s cruel is what it is." She frowned and remarked “You are so not getting cold, you don’t have a body temperature." He grinned and said “Well, why am I getting all stiff then" and he thrust towards her and she jumped back. He laughed outright and Buffy felt rage build up behind her eyes. She hated him, she really hated him, so she punched him on the jaw. “Oh yeah, real big of you that pet, beating up on me when I’m all tied up and helpless." Spike taunted, “What’s next, cat o’nine tails?"  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the wall. There wasn’t much he could do to protest with his wrists held like they were. She was so close to him when she said “I hate you Spike." They looked into one another’s eyes and he replied “I hate you too, Slayer" and then pressed his lips to hers urgently.  
  
She felt herself kissing him back and groaned inwardly. This isn’t the way it was meant to go, but oh what the hell, she thought. She then kissed his neck and kissed his throat and proceeded to kiss all the way down his chest. When she got to his bellybutton she twirled her tongue around and around inside it and Spike threw back his head and whimpered. She was aware of his hard-on bobbing about into her bosoms.  
  
She then kissed her way into his dark curly pubic hair and placed her fingers around his shaft. Her other hand reached around to his bottom and pulled him into her as she took his cock into her mouth. He thrust forward and his cock hit the back of her throat. He whimpered at the heat of her mouth on his cock. He was becoming mindless with bliss; it was so different from the feeling of being inside his Ripe Wicked Plum.  
  
He looked down and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His cock appearing and disappearing in and out of the sweet little lips of the Slayer. Was he dreaming for Satan’s sake. If he was he didn’t want to wake up until he’d come all over her pretty little face. He groaned some more and arched into her where she was affording him so much pleasure.  
  
If this was her idea of torture then he was all for it. He came in a gush and was surprised and pleased when he saw she swallowed as much of his liquid as she could. Some streaked her lips and she wiped it off on the back of her hand as she stood to appraise him. He looked at her in wonder as he hung there in the ropes. “See" she said “How do you like it?" He stared at her stupefied and then it slowly dawned on him. She thought she was paying him back. He had tied her up and pleasured her and now she was returning the compliment. He grinned at her logic. Fine by him, as long as she didn’t stake him before releasing him afterwards.  
  
Buffy stood in front of Spike deep in thought. Her eyebrows were drawn together as if she were thinking. Spike just hung there with raised eyebrows. He couldn’t wait to see what she was going to come up with next. All of a sudden she looked pleased with herself and he almost expected her to shout “Eureka!"  
  
She then looked behind her and sat down on the floor after kicking her kitten heeled shoes into a corner. Spike frowned then and wondered what was going to happen. She couldn’t torture him from down there, could she? Oh but she could, he found, when she lay back and pulled her micro mini dress up around her thighs and spread her knees wide. Spike’s mouth fell open and started to water. His cock sprung to life, harder than ever, bobbing obscenely from it’s nest of thick dark curls.  
  
He gulped in his throat at the site of her mound in the sheer white panties. He could see her curls squashed against the material, some escaping from the sides. Christ, he wanted her, the little bitch, she was going to pay for teasing him like this. Buffy though seemed oblivious to Spike as she proceeded to stroke herself over the top of her panties. She lay back and soon a blissful expression enveloped her features.  
  
Spike watched as a damp patch appeared under her fingers. This grew rapidly and pre-cum began to seep from the tip of his cock. He groaned and whimpered “Buffy; Buffy pet" but she was heedless to him. She started to buck up into her hand and little whimpers started in the back of her throat. It was an ingenious way to pleasure herself and torture him and he was going to fucking kill her for it.  
  
His cock and balls were turning blue and he thought he was going to explode, yet couldn’t take his eyes from between her thighs. Buffy then groaned and lifting her bottom up she pulled her panties down and then wriggled them down her legs and off her ankles all without opening her eyes. She couldn’t stop her middle finger from sliding between her swollen pussy lips and Spike’s mouth fell open at the sight of her moist slit. The curls were glistening with dew-like pussy juice. He had to have her, he really did. He watched as her lips spasmed around her finger and she climaxed throwing her head back with a scream.  
  
Spike roared and pulled with all his strength. The ropes gave way and he fell forward to land awkwardly between Buffy’s spread knees. She screamed again then, realising she was staring death in the face as she looked up to see Spike staring wildly at her from a most compromising position.  
  
Dead, she was dead, he was going to kill her, how could she have been so stupid. She froze and their eyes were locked. Kill her, he was going to kill her, he crawled up her body to kill … kiss her .. kiss! He was kissing her, not killing her, but kissing her. Her hands went around the back of his head and she drew him in for a deeper kiss.  
  
Pulling away a moment later he pushes her roughly back and a frisson of fear runs through her body. He reaches towards her neck and she thinks this is it, he is going to snap my neck. What he does do is take the collar of the micro mini dress and rips the skimpy garment asunder. He then pulls the remains off her and roughly removes her bra leaving her completely naked. She shivers under his hot gaze.  
  
He slaps her across the mouth and she whimpers in surprise, but that is all, once he’s let her know who’s boss he turns his attention to her bosom and begins to expertly massage them before easing himself between her thighs. He says nothing but they maintain eye contact as he pushes his cock against her slit. She muffles a groan and he asks “Do you want me to stop?" “Not yet" she breathes and reaches up to pull his head down into her neck.  
  
He can’t hold back then and pushes in with such force that she cries out in pain. It is only her second time and she is so tight. He forces her pussy lips aside and plunges into her opening. It’s hurting, but she pulls him to her rather than pushes him away. She loves the friction and the feel of his hips on the inside of her thighs. He fits so perfectly there; who thought this up, this wondrous act that feels so good, everything just fits together just so. She clings to him breathes sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
She feels him tremble and they lose all sense of time, they exist just for this moment, for being moulded together in this fashion. Thrusting in and out merged as one. Her hips are pushing up to meet his downward strokes and it isn’t long before he feels the white heat build up. He’s grunting with each thrust and she’s whimpering beneath him. He tells her urgently “Oh fuck, Buffy, I’m gonna cum, can’t hold it pet, gonna cum" and does so, spurt after spurt into her sweet hot pussy.  
  
She arches and screams into him and he feels her vagina walls clenching around him. He’s aware she calling his name in her ecstasy and he pulls her to him even tighter. Kissing her neck as he comes down from his high. When he lifts his head slightly to look at her he sees her lay limp beneath him, hair and arms sprawled back now. Her eyes are closed and her body languid; he could snap her neck in a second. Instead, he kisses her wherever he can reach.  
  
Eventually, he knows he has to make a move, it can’t be far off morning. Wouldn’t want the sun to come up and frazzle him to a crisp, would never get another go at his near virgin then would he and her sweet tight cunt with the Slayer muscles to grip the life out of him. “Buffy" he urges “Buffy, I’ve gotta go pet, you’d best get dressed, don’t want to catch cold down here." She reluctantly gets to her feet and proceeds to dress.  
  
She looks shy now especially when she realises panties and bra are all she’s going to be wearing for the trip back upstairs; her dress is ripped to shreds. “Sorry pet" he has the grace to look abashed. He’s back in his duster now and lighting up a cigarette. Buffy pouts and says “No, Mom’ll smell it, please don’t" he looks up and is about to say something snarky, but on sight of her standing there looking so well fucked and loved he replaces his cigarette and lighter into the pocket of his duster and makes for the steps. Looking back he smiles and says “See you around maybe?" * count on it * he’s thinking. She stands there with the remains of her dress in one hand and the makeshift rope effect on the wall behind her. She just looks dazed and doesn’t reply. When he’s gone she makes her way upstairs, dresses more appropriately and returns to tidy the basement.  
  
Later, she gets into bed and falls soundly asleep. Her dreams are filled with images of a flaxen haired hero on his white charger rescuing a princess in a tower. When she wakes, she doesn’t remember, but she does feel very perky and refreshed; if a bit sore between her legs. Thinking of Spike makes her blush * he’s so big! Wonder if everybody is that big? * She couldn’t wait to get to school and have a talk with Will.  
  
After showering and getting ready for school she makes her way to the kitchen where her Mom has arrived home earlier and is sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. “Hello honey" Joyce greets her daughter “Everything okay while I was gone." “Sure Mom, fine." Buffy grabbed her schoolbag and made for the door “Bye Mom, I’ve a lift this morning." “Oh Okay" but quickly called “Oh Buffy!" Buffy whirled at the urgent tone and asked “What Mom?" Joyce enquired “You did do your homework didn’t you?" Buffy gave an enigmatic smile and said “Sure Mom, homework, I sure did" and skipped out of the door.

  
  


The End


End file.
